


Void

by slashluvr2998



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Loki, Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: A being with blue skin finds himself part of Thanos's family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers/Thor.
> 
> Timeline: Takes place during and after the first movie and doesn't take the second movie into account mostly because it's not out yet at the time of this posting.
> 
> A/N: This idea was inspired by Civilized Muppets- The Sixth Guardian so many kudos and thanks for Civilized muppets.
> 
> A/n: The first few chapters are short and should be updated fairly frequently but should get a bit longer.

 

* * *

Sometimes he hears snippets of conversation listing aimlessly through his mind. Sometimes brief sections of conversation, other times, just words rushing through at breakneck speed only to quickly fizzle out before he can even open his eyes.

Other times it's just blackness. The lack of anything and everything, even sound. His own voice, nothing. No air. Lungs burning, in a never ending loop.

Both fade the moment he wakes. Today it was the blackness and his heart is hammering in his chest as he raises a hand to feel it. He blinks as his eyes take in the surroundings. They haven't changed in months, maybe even years. Time seems to blur together and at the same time dissonant. His quarters are plain, nothing distinguishing it from any other room in the place. He takes his hand away from his chest as he straightens up.

Weakness, weakness was not tolerated. The weak were exploited or killed. He gets up from the plain bed and after getting ready for the day headed towards Thanos.

* * *

When the others aren't on assignment, they spar often. The three of them, though usually one on one. All three of their fighting styles vary, though he'd say that Nebula's and Gamora's styles were more similar to each other than his was to either of them. But both of his 'sisters' are lithe and even though they are female very few underestimate them and their training.

He calls them 'sister' but it's fuzzy on how long he's known them, or if they are in fact related. There more evidence against than for since their skins are different colors. His is blue and his eyes are a blood red color which contrasts with Gamora's green and Nebula's light purple color. Nebula's is much closer, but still, with her pupils, it seems unlikely they are the same species.

He doesn't remember learning how to fight, though he must have picked it up somewhere. When Gamora or Nebula try to attack him, his body moves automatically to side step or to attack. He's quick but so are they, but he heals easily more easily than his sisters when they do manage to nick his skin.

Thanos is planning to upgrade him as well, fit him with the same or similar improvements as his sisters. The thought of being better doesn't scare him much. nor for some strange reason the thought of getting rid of any of his blue skin and replacing it with metal like Nebula. Most of Gamora's improvements seem to be on the inside though.

Maybe when he's faster he too will be sent out on assignment like his sisters. At least then he would see some place other than this station with Thanos. Regardless of not being able to remember a time before Thanos, every time he sees Thanos, his heart races. His stomach churns slightly with nerves as he knows how powerful Thanos is and how with a simple word he could be dead if he displeased the powerful Titan.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

He jerks awake, again. Whispers scratch at the edges of his mind but they’re too quiet to make out and they flee as soon as he tries to gather them up. All he knows is that at least it’s not nightmares about the place where he can’t breathe and yet can’t die. He gathers himself together before going to face Thanos again.

* * *

 

Thanos has given him an assignment, actually the three of them an assignment. They’re to be lent out to Ronan. He has no idea how to feel about that. He’s never been off this rock, out of this station... at least not that he can remember. There’s little to pack as he doesn’t own much; mostly weapons and clothes that were presumably given to him by Thanos so it doesn’t take long before he’s ready to go but he sits on the bed and stares at the walls. He's lived here his whole life, or at least what seems like his whole life, at least however much he can remember it. Everything he remembers he’ll be leaving but it’s not like Thanos gave him a choice, and you don’t go against Thanos. Not if you want to live. So he gets up and walks out the door hoping that their new assignment is better than the current.

 

Nebula is piloting the ship leaving him and Gamora in the back. There is dead silence.  Both Nebula and Gamora don’t like him, though he expected for entirely different reasons. Nebula because he was simply competition and Gamora because he had no memory of his life before, nothing to compare it to, nothing to miss. This was his life and the only life he could remember. So when Thanos said that he was to go with the two of them, even though their faces hadn’t changed in Thanos' presence, they certainly had when they left it. Neither was happy that the three of them were going with Ronan. 

So instead, he focuses on the stars and planet they’re passing. He’s never seen them before but some of them seem familiar. The names of the planet would be on tip of his tongue and then vanish and some other half-remembered planet came into view. A frustrating experience, but it’s not like he can ask Nebula to slow down so he can remember the name of a planet that they're not even going to. She wouldn’t anyways. So he is left with this empty feeling instead of a single name of a planet.  

 

Before they know it they are with Ronan. Ronan too is blue but Ronan’s eyes aren’t the blood red his own are. So it’s unlikely he is of the same race as Ronan either. He half expects Ronan to ask for his name.  Thanos simply calls him son, Gamora, and Nebula call him ‘him’. He has no name, maybe at one time, bu he did but no longer. Ronan doesn’t ask for it though, it seems here too it doesn’t matter. Who he is doesn’t matter, only what he can do. He has the feeling this assignment is some sort of test, some prelude to something else if he passes, but to what he has no idea. He supposes it doesn’t really matter.  Here, there, it’s not like it makes any difference. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the confusing matter of the lack of a name to make thing hopefully clearer it's italicized when it meant to be the pov character it's been for the last two chapters(Loki).
> 
> Don't own Gotg or Avengers/Thor.

 

 

 

* * *

 _He's_ sent on small jobs, usually with Nebula or Gamora who seem irritated by _his_ presence more than usual. But perhaps it's because they don't fear Ronan as much as they feared Thanos and aren't afraid to show a little of what they carefully keep hidden. But they never directly speak against _him_ and hardly talk to _him_ except for when it's necessary to complete their objective. Sometimes it's simply retrieving an object, other times it's taking out a person.

 _He's_ a little surprised that killing doesn't feel new, or different, this ending a person's life, almost like _he's_ used to it. But _he_ supposes that wherever _he_ learned to fight from, _he_ hadn't' learned it just to not use it. Some of the iciness from both Nebula and Gamora melts after _he's_ shown that _he_ can do what's necessary but not all of it. The blood staining _his_ hands grows more with every week. Maybe one day _he_ too will be known as an assassin like _his_ sisters. But _he_ has a feeling that this is all just practice for whatever Thanos has planned for _him_. Would it be more blood? Given the state of things, it seems likely.

* * *

Ronan needs an orb and planned to send Nebula but Gamora intercedes and then Ronan added _him_ as an afterthought. For the first time that _he_ can remember _he_ hears Gamora arguing with the person in charge. Gamora insists that she doesn't need _his_ help but in the end, Ronan didn't budge and the two of them are sent together anyways. She seems oddly bitter about it, even though _he's_ been ordered mostly just to watch and not get in the way. Even if her facial expression hadn't changed much from her usual one, _he_ has spent enough time around Gamora to be able to tell.

When their ship sets down. Gamora doesn't immediately get up from the pilot seat like she usually does, in fact, she seems to be in deep thought. Very unlike her.

The last thing _he_ sees is a bright green blur slam into _his_ head before _he_ blacks out.

* * *

 _He_ heals quickly but even so has no idea how much time it had been since _he_ has been knocked out and _he's_ still seeing stars. _He's_ not on the ship, in fact, _he_ can't even see it. Gamora must have removed _him_ from it, though honestly, _he_ has no idea why. Why would she knock _him_ out and leave _him_ here? There is something about this that is just not right. Maybe the fact that she knocked _him_ out. _He_ grunts as _he_ gets to _his_ feet as the stars are still spinning in _his_ view.

 _His_ vision clears slightly when _he_ hears a familiar loud grunt. Gamora. She must be fighting someone somewhere. Should _he_ go to her? She did just knock _him_ out, _he_ doubts that she would be very happy to see _him_. But _his_ feet stumble forwards anyways, though, lacking any real fervor. _His_ pace slows down even more and _he_ starts to frown as _he_ realizes that this place seems oddly familiar. Had _he_ been here before? What was the name of the planet again? Xandar? It's not one of the places _he's_ been sent on a mission to so _he_ has no idea why it would seem familiar.

 _He_ keeps stopping to stare at something new nearly every step of the way until he comes upon a very peculiar scene. A light skinned being is tossing the orb up and down. So, he had the orb. Perhaps he was the Teran Star-Lord?. Their job was to get it, the orb. _He_ felt _his_ pockets and realizes that Gamora had either left _him_ a throwing knife or either she not realized _he_ had one hidden on _his_ person. More likely the former than the latter.

 _He_ holds up _his_ knife to attack, but before _he_ moves so much of a muscle Star-lord gets captured by an odd very tall tree looking creature and just as odd Raccoon that was standing upright and seemed to be able to talk. What was a raccoon?

 _He_ ignores the thought as Gamora came back into the public area, her attention fully occupied by the tree creature as she chops at its limbs taking off the tree's arm like appendages and then stabbing it in the stomach. _He_ doesn't throw it because it seems like they were winning. If there was even a they anymore, but if there was _he_ had to assume that this was all part of some plan that _he_ wasn't aware of.

Of course that all changes when she opens the bag. The ravager they were chasing shoots her full in the face. Gamora falls down as the electricity courses through her green body. The Ravager got up and ran remarkably well considering the bag on his legs. _He_ readjusted his aim but at this distance, it was unlikely that _he_ was going to hit the Ravager and _he_ only has one shot.

Out of the corner of _his_ eye, _he_ sees the raccoon aim a large gun at the Ravager Star-Lord. _He_ lets _him._ After all, _he_ only has one weapon and _he_ knows _he_ has to pick his moment carefully. While the raccoon's attention was occupied by the falling man, _he_ put _his_ throwing knife to the small raccoon throat, apparently taking him by surprise. Unfortunately, all of them seemed to have missed the authorities coming in. The next moment, _he_ was frozen in place by a beam.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. I don't know if anyone's still interested but I managed to wrangle up enough inspiration to write this.

The next time he sees Gamora they're being led into a prison. Apparently his crimes of the past few week, months? Years? Has given him enough of a reputation to lead him here. More cold gray walls. Honestly, it not much different at first glance from the place that he came from.  The Kiln an interesting name for what looked like just a series of great green tunnels with other colors splashed intermittently.  

He’s fifth in line, directly behind the large tree which makes it rather difficult to see the others as they’re being led forwards towards their destination where ever it is. He prefers his spot though as he could can listen to the others, even if he can’t see them, since they also can't see him. He hears the Raccoon creature boast about his abilities to burst of prison. 22 of them apparently, if that was true...it was impressive.  He frowns though as Quill said 'raccoon' as he had thought of the same exact word before but the creature is unfamiliar with the term. Why would he and the Terran know the same word for the same creature if the creature itself did not know the term?

He winces and stumbles slightly as his mind get pulled to an area full of trees: _a forest. It’s warm, but there’s a breeze cutting through the trees that have a particular smell that’s familiar and yet not familiar at all. A chattering sounds and he sees a creature like the one in front of him but different. It’s on all four legs and it’s not wearing any clothing. A raccoon._ He looks up suddenly after being pulled out of the memory and realizes that his body kept moving forward despite his mind being gone and they’ve moved up several steps in the meantime. 

He blinked several times as they headed through a door and realizes he's missed some of the conversation during his flashback that hadn’t really told him anything at all and for all he knew he could have missed something really important. But at least he hears that the reason that the tree kept saying ‘I am Groot’ over and over again is because it was the only words it could say. Hopefully, the rest of the conversation had been as interesting. But privately he agreed with Quill if that’s all the creature could say it was going to wear real thin real fast. Hopefully, once they were inside the real prison walls he could separate from the creature before it did get annoying. 

He stops when Groot stops in front of him. He’s not sure why until he hears Quill's voice and then Groot moves enough so that he can turn his body to see what’s happening. Quill had somehow made his way into a side room with a blue being wearing something orange on his head. They’re vaguely familiar like he’s seen them before. Still, he can’t understand why Quill would get so angry and possessive over a such a small ancient item that would likely not fetch more than a unit. , especially after it gets him subjected to many volts of electricity.   But before Quill gets shocked for the second time he can hear the song. Just a few snippets really. 

“In your arms so tight, You let me know everything’s all right. I’m hooked on a feeling.” 

He can barely hear it, but the feeling of familiarity increases. He can almost see a whirlwind of color but it dies quickly like most of the other snatches of memory he has,  leaving only a paralyzed Quill on the floor. 

One high pressured but at least private from the other prisoners shower and they’re all together again walking into the belly of the beast. They’re all wearing more or less the same yellow suits and almost everyone is looking at them. 

He’s never heard such vicious taunting before. Or at least if he has he can’t remember it, which given his situation wasn't actually saying much.  Most of it is directed towards Gamora and he’s unsure how he feels about that. She knocked him out and he has a feeling that she’s not glad that he followed her even though she hasn’t actually directly said a word to them since they were reunited in on the walk to the prison.  But hearing the taunting the raccoon’s commentary about how Gamora was certainly going to die made him feel..well he wasn’t quite sure what he felt.

As for him, no one seems to know him at first glance. Apparently, he hasn’t yet, received her status yet, nor her level of hatred. It is both a good and bad thing. Good in that they don’t seem to want him dead and not so good that he seems to be ‘desired’ by some of the other inmates.  

He has a slight build compared to some, so he isn’t surprised when after the raccoon and the tree, Groot, stake claim to the Terran...Starlord that they look at him. He’s more deadly with weapons than without but he’s certainly not a pushover.  He does not have the trees brute strength but he promises them with his eyes that should anyone touch him they would suffer a long and painful death. Whether that would hold them off was another story. But advertising his status as Thanos’s son when most didn’t seem to know about it, would only put heat on himself and likely earn him an early death. He didn’t want to die. He may not know who he was or what he had done but he didn’t want to die.  

Gamor was the first to go straight to the cell she is provided. He has to admit, he admires her stoicism in the face of so many people who wanted her dead, even if he knows that they’ve both learned to hide how they really feel. He watches the cell door close, with the other inmates surrounding her and he wonders if she’ll survive the night.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

His gaze doesn’t deter one of the prisoners, a particularly large one though a bit smaller than the one that tried to claim the Terran. His attacker’s skin is an ugly shade of green much less vibrant and lively than Gamora. He tenses up in the hallway on the way to get food and watch as the other inmates bypass the scene without giving it another look. It must happen often here as to be normal. What a disgusting place. 

A flash enters his mind of a golden force field but for the first time, he is the one who tosses the images on purpose. 

The being has a horn on his head and a knife in his hand and he can’t afford to be distracted less the being got what he came for. For the moment his attacker is trying to pin him down against the wall. Thankfully he’s fast. He had always been fast, and while Gamora and Nebula had been able to keep up due to their enhancements, the being in front of him is not enhanced nor as fast as he is. His attacker’s body also seems less dense than his own, making it so that even though he is physically larger than him he seemed much more affected by his punches than he is when the being is able to get a good one in. A particularly solid swing on his part has the prisoner holding his stomach in agony and the being finally gives up and hobbles off. He turns to finally go to the lunchroom and nearly trips on a piece of melting ice that he never noticed before.  Odd.

* * *

 

It’s cold at night. Or so he surmises from the others, as even though they each have their own cell the majority seem to prefer to sleep together in a big heap on the main floor. He could only imagine that they want to do that for heat purposes, that and he saw them shivering. He isn’t cold. He doesn’t get cold, though he has no idea why. Even though he isn’t physically affected by the cold, he can’t stand it. All he could feel is his skin splintering slowly only to be slowly fuse back together again and then start cracking once more,  though, he could never see anything physically happening with his skin. 

After about 20 minutes in his cell, he decides that is no way he is going to be able to sleep. He hisses as the sensation gets worse but keeps moving past mostly empty cells. They all seem to be in that big pile on the floor. Seems as good as time in any to take stock of his new home, temporary as a home as it may be.

He’s not stupid. They failed, they would either be rescued only to be punished or they would be killed. Either way, he would be dead or wish he was dead. But there is no reason he couldn’t get to know his temporary home. 

His steps are nearly silent even when he’s not focusing on keeping quiet. They always have been. He doesn’t know what life he led before that taught him that. Perhaps he was an assassin in that life too and all he had done is switch allegiance to Thanos.

He moves over the edge of the pile and his eyes seek out the only somewhat familiar faces in the pile.  The raccoon, the tree-creature and Quill who all seemed quite comfortable in the heap on the floor. He could never do that. He could never let his guard down that much to trust a bunch of prisoners not to kill him in his sleep. Part of him wished he could, but at the same knew that it would be foolish and would likely end up in his death. Not that he likely he has much longer anyway, but he doesn’t want to speed the process up. 

He continues walking the prison for hours getting to know all it’s nooks and crannies, though he isn’t really sure why. Maybe he wants to find somewhere to hide when Thanos finally sent someone after them. It’s wishful thinking, there is no hiding, only death or wishing you were dead. He stops as he heard voices coming from a nearby corridor. He peers around the corner to watch as four inmates lead Gamora at knifepoint towards the showers. 

He hesitates in the corridor.  What should he do? Gamora is his sister, only he knew that she likely isn’t his sister. The only bond that the two of them share is Thanos who isn’t currently there. It is not in his best interest to get involved, yet he slips more silently then he knows how he is doing in down the corridor following the men who have Gamora at knifepoint. How they snuck up on her in the first place is a mystery to him. Gamora was always aware of her surroundings. They did have numbers, so perhaps rather than sneaking up on her they had ambushed her. He pauses to the side, hidden from view, as he tries to figure out what to do as Gamora is threatened with death.  

She has spoken nary a word to him since the two of them were incarcerated here, and he doubts she felt much in the way of affection for him. Why should he risk himself even against such petty thugs for her? 

A large being steps into the corridor and he backs away a few paces.  He still hasn’t decided yet whether he’s going to take action or not.  The newcomer would be a lot more of a challenge then the four other combined, likely. The newcomer is wider than him and would not go down easy. If he were to attack, it would have been better to do so before the newcomer had shown his face.

The newcomer introduces himself as Drax and seems to hate Ronan, unfortunately for Gamora. His hand twitches at his side but he doesn’t have any weapons on him. The throwing knives that he favors were taken along with his outfit. He frowns at the unexpected feeling of helplessness as he takes in the scene of the large being looming in front of her intent on ending her life.  The other acquiesced and stepped back, a mistake for them as it gave Gamora an opening. She quickly turns the tables and has knives pressed against their throats. Of course, she’s an assassin, he should have known better than to worry about her. He expects her to drop their bodies and readies himself to turn away and head back only he heard her say words that made him go cold. 

“I’m no family to Ronan.” That isn’t the part though that surprises him. They were a loan, always intended to come back when it was time. It’s the next part that surprises him “I’m no family to Thanos either,” and then she just drops the knives.  Strategically, her plan is unsound but worse than that she has actively disowned Thanos, something he had never heard her do. Something he had never heard anyone do. Before Gamora can utter much more than a few words, Drax has her again by the throat ready to rip her throat out. 

Gamora and Nebula were the only people in the world that he knew, regardless of whether they were actually siblings or Gamora actually liked him. If he lost her than that would cut the people who knew him in half. He steps out from the shadows. 

“Release her,” he said right as Quill who he hadn’t noticed also steps forward and starts speaking. Drax and Gamora both look at him then right to Quill. Gamora’s eyes flicker back over to him. If she is surprised, she keeps it well concealed. Not surprising. The light-skinned being kept talking and he let him.  He steps back and let the Terran try to take charge. Drax is much more likely to listen to Quill than to him. If Drax knew who he is, Drax would likely just try to attack him as well. Instead, as Quill talks, he inches himself slowly towards Drax so that if he has to. he could charge him to stop him from killing Gamora. He wishes that he had a weapon. rather than just throwing himself at the armed much larger man.

Thankfully, most of Drax’s attention seems to be centered on Quill but he did once and awhile notice his progression and his grip increases slightly around Gamora’s neck. He listens to Quill trying to bargain for her life by using her for bait for Ronan and stops for a moment, as he felt a flicker of fear. 

If she betrayed Ronan and Thanos, then they would come after her and him. It wouldn’t matter if he had been in on it or not. The chances of punishment rather than death dwindled down to zero, especially since he is not as favored as Gamora.  Now would not be the opportune moment to let them know if they hadn’t already known/guessed that he’s also part of it and that Ronan would likely come for either of them. The only ones who knew of his involvement of any degree that he is aware of where the raccoon, the tree, Gamora and Quill. Especially when what Quill is saying seemed to be getting to get to him, though he can’t fathom why Quill is sticking out his neck for a girl who attacked him. Drax appeared to see reason and drops Gamora onto the floor before walking away. 

He just assumed while they in the corridor that she had been privy to some plan of Thanos’s that he hadn’t been privy to. Apparently, he had been wrong. It was not part of a plan. They had not been captured in route of doing what Thanos wanted but they had been captured in the process of Gamora betraying Thanos.

When Gamora picked herself up from the floor she and the other two stares went to him. In particular, they seem to be looking at his hand. He looks down to what they were looking at and found a long sharp icicle resting comfortably inside it. He frowns.  Where had it come from? Gamora’s eyes also narrow slightly in what he guesses is confusion at the ice in his hands. The other two’s expressions were more openly puzzled than Gamora’s. They look at him appearing like they were waiting for some sort of explanation. He didn’t have one. Not for the icicle in his hand, and not for sticking his neck out for Gamora, at least not a good one.

“Gamora is my sister.” It’s all that he could even think to say. The Terran and Rocket’s eye both went to Gamora who also didn’t seem to know how to take this turn of events any better than he did.  “You really betrayed Thanos?” he manages to ask without his voice shaking, even though inside he is. Death. Death is coming for them. There is no way that they will believe that he did not know what Gamora was planning and even if they did, they would blame him for not seeing not stopping her. He could maybe beg. Beg and plead but that likely wouldn’t do anything. The two of them were going to die and most likely die painfully. 

“Yes,” Gamora answer is simple. He nods taking that in. 

“Wait, your sister?” Quill asks then gestures to the two of them probably noting their vastly different skin coloring and his red eyes.

“Thanos,” he said after a moment, he opens his mouth to go on but realizes he isn’t even really sure how he had come to be with Thanos in the first place. Just that he had always been there for as long as he could remember. 

“He has amnesia.” He blinks as he has never thought of it in those terms before, nor even thought of the word before but he knows what it means. The three of them were looking at him so he nods. He did have amnesia. He has no idea how he came to be with Thanos, Nebula and Gamora just that he had. He drops the icicle to the ground and backs away a bit as he heard an echo in his head scream. 

_ “Tell me!” _  It sounded like his own and this time it didn’t immediately go away. The others start talking and he really has to focus to pay attention to what they were saying, rather than trying to dissect why he could suddenly remember something from his past. Something personal,  even if just two words. They were talking about the orb like it is more important than their lives. No matter how many units it is worth, he doubts it would keep them safe from Thanos. But a chance is better than nothing and raccoon creature seems to have an idea about how to get them out of the station.

Them. 

Apparently, after his attempt to save Gamora and his ability to maybe make icicle weapons,  he’s in on their little plan cut in for a part of the profits. He didn’t tell them that he has no idea how he did it and strangely enough neither does Gamora.  He’s part of it now. Everything is happening a little too fast for him but he did his best to keep his face impassive. 

This morning he was Thanos’s son. Nothing more or less.  Now he’s aligning himself with Gamora who betrayed Thanos, essentially making his life forfeit. All because he didn’t want to lose his sister? Before he knew the others were departing ready to hear the raccoon plan in the morning of how they were going to escape from there leaving him in the dark with the echo of his voice screaming. 

  
_“Tell me!”_ over and over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and want some more.


End file.
